Descobrindo meus Sentimentos
by Narinha
Summary: Em seu quarto, deitado na cama, Heero se pega pensando em sua vida, em seu passado, e em certos sentimentos e sensações, os quais não consegue identificar.


_**Dedico esta fic à minha irmã, Aninha (SaganoKai), por ter finalmente me mostrado o mundo Yaoi, e me feito começar a amar HeeroDuo, TrowaQuatre, HieiKurama, etc...**_

**_E mais ainda à maravilhosa e fofa Illy-chan, por ter mostrado o mundo Yaoi com fics, animes, jogos e tudo o mais, para a minha irmã, e feito com que ela enlouquece-se, também, a ponto de criar fics e biscuits de casais yaois – E, DE QUEBRA, ter me feito conhecer o mundo Yaoi!_**

_**Ah! Arigato, também, Illy-chan, por ser nossa AlfaBeta! **_

_**E Dhandara? Conte comigo também para turbinar o site da XYZ!**_

**_Beijos Mil!_**

****

Em seu quarto, deitado na cama, Heero se pega pensando em sua vida, em seu passado, e em certos sentimentos e sensações, os quais não consegue identificar.

Yaoi

Gundam Wing, 1x2, angust leve.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

_**Descobrindo Meus Sentimentos **_

**_By NaraKouga_**

****

Sinto uma dor no meu peito.

O que será isso?

Será que tenho algum problema? Algo que não tem cura?

Fico no meu quarto, pensando...

Pensando nos amigos que, mesmo sendo bastante diferentes de mim, são super legais. Mas não é isso que me incomoda. Apenas quero descobrir o que é isso sinto: se é ou não, algo normal.

Continuo pensando: volto ao meu passado. Não, não é ele que está me deixando assim.

A época que conheci meus amigos... Não, também.

Espere! Meu coração bateu mais rápido, de repente.

Vejamos... Não, não é isso que me incomoda.

Não é mesmo.

Meus amigos... pensei em ter um, na minha vida. E quando menos espero, aparecem logo quatro. Quatro pessoas, totalmente diferentes, e com o mesmo destino a se cumprir: tão diferentes, e tão iguais.

Quatre: gentil, calmo, pacifista e com um bom coração. Esse não merecia ter o mesmo destino que o nosso.

Trowa: sérioótimo estrategista, cauteloso, e um grande amigo.

Wufei: observador, corajoso e extremamente leal, a seus princípios e a nós.

Duo: ... uma só palavra pode descreve-lo: anjo! Sempre sorrindo, brincando, fazendo piadas, mesmo nas situações de desespero – sempre de alto-astral.

Duo... Duo...

Meu coração, não pára de doer, e de bater acelerado, será que...

Pode uma pessoa como eu, fria, impiedosa, amar alguém?

Uma pessoa que nunca teve amor nem mesmo pela própria vida, pode amar alguém?

Por tudo o que eu já fiz, como posso ter esse sentimento? Não tenho direito, não mereço!

Talvez não seja amor! Seja – sei lá – qualquer coisa, menos amor.

"Heero?" – sou interrompido em meus pensamentos.

"Nani?"

"Vamos sair para almoçar. Você vai, ou não?" – Duo me pergunta, na porta do quarto.

Não respondo, fico apenas a olhar o anjo na minha frente. Ele está com uma calça preta e uma camisa branca; os cabelos, como sempre, presos em uma trança, que vai até sua cintura.

"Heero? Você ouviu o que eu..."

"Duo?"

"O que é?"

"Como é... amar alguém?"

"O quê? Porque a pergunta?"

"..."

"Bem, depende."

"De quê?"

"Se você é correspondido, ou não."

"Você..." – hesito um pouco em falar, mas continuo: "Já amou, ou ama, alguém?"

"Eu... sim."

"Sim, o quê?"

"Eu... amo."

Silêncio.

Ele, também, ainda à porta, quase de costas para mim.

"O que... você sente, quando pensa nela?"

"Meu peito... dói."

"Dói?" – pergunto, sem entender direito o que isso significa. Será então, parecido com o que sinto? –"E quando está perto dela?"

Devagar, Duo se vira para mim, e termina de entrar no quarto. Aproxima-se da minha cama. Senta-se no meu colchão, e, ainda em silêncio, pega minha mão e a põe no peito.

"Meu coração acelera." – diz.

Ele fica me olhando, e dá um sorriso amarelo, para mim.

"Duo?" – pergunto, quase sem voz.

Ser�?

Agora sou eu que pego sua mão e a coloco em meu peito.

"Sente?"

"Sim."

"Ele dói, também... Mais ainda, quando você está longe."

Os olhos violetas alargam-se.

"Heero, você..."

"Sim, Duo: eu te amo. Te amo como nunca amei nada, nem ninguém."

"Heero... eu também te amo."

"Será que eu mereço seu amor?"

"Não existe ninguém melhor, para tal cargo." – ele me responde, um brilho inesperado nos olhos violetas. - "Mas... e eu? Mereço o amor do 'Soldado Perfeito', Heero?" – a voz de Duo pergunta, como se por momentos, mergulha-se nos mesmos tipos de pensamentos que eu mesmo estivera mergulhado, momentos antes.

"Tem que merecer, já que foi o único a conseguir despertar qualquer tipo de sentimento em mim: o único. O Deus da Morte."

"Heero! Bem... Eu... vou descendo na frente, ta?" – Duo diz, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Tá." – mas antes que se levantasse da cama, o pego pelo braço e puxo-o para um beijo. Um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

"Tchau! Desça logo!" – ele ainda consegue dizer, levantando-se da cama, um verdadeiro brilho nos olhos violetas, e o rosto ligeiramente vermelho.

"Já estou indo." – respondo.

Deito-me na cama, após Duo sair pela porta.

Agora sei, e tenho certeza do que sentia, antes: amor e medo.

Eram esses sentimentos que faziam meu peito doer...

Eu amava Duo – mas tinha medo de não ser correspondido.

Agora só um desses sentimentos, continuava em meu coração: o amor.

O meu amor por Duo, o Deus da Morte.

O **_MEU_** Deus da Morte.

Por NaraKouga. 

Notas da Autora:

Oi, povo!

Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic yaoi, e obviamente, só podia ser com os meus amados HeeroDuo, que amo de paixão!

Eu tenho mais outros fics, que logo, logo, serão postados, tanto aqui, quanto no xyz – ou, pelo menos, assim que a Illy-chan conseguir digita-los, hehehe!

Ah! A illy-chan pede desculpas, pois a formatação do site some com a url do site da Dhandara, mas ai vai mais uma tentativa:

http : www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net /

Ela só pede para vocês não esquecerem de colar os espaços, ok?

Espero que vocês gostem, e por favor, me desculpem por algum erro !

Ah, e mandem reviews!

Um abração!

Nara-chan.

P.S.: Já leram as fics "O Anjo da Casa ao Lado", e "Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes para Chamar de Meu"? Elas são da minha irmã mais velha, a AninhaSaganokai! (Narinha fazendo propaganda da irmã, hehehehe.)


End file.
